


Dessert

by ithinkimawriter (Serial_Writer)



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/M, Inappropriate use of a kitchen, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serial_Writer/pseuds/ithinkimawriter
Summary: Impromptu baking session paused in order to have a different kind of fun in the kitchen.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck & Reader, Arthur Fleck & You, Arthur Fleck/You
Kudos: 8





	Dessert

She was folding in the chocolate chips when she heard him shuffling behind her. Y/N was conscious of the fact that Arthur was becoming stir-crazy. Being cooped-up was not sitting well with him and his restlessness was becoming noticeable. As much as she hated the abuse he had to endure working at Ha-Ha’s, she understood that he loved being a party clown. Sitting behind a desk, shuffling papers and answering phone-calls wasn’t for him. Arthur needed fresh air, he needed to be able to move and jump and _perform;_ he needed freedom.

She tweaked her lips to the side to hold in her smile, an impossible feat really, as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. Arthur tipped his chin to rest on her shoulder and he pressed his lips against her cheek, pulling back slightly so his breath tickled the baby hairs on the back of her neck.

“What’cha makin’?”

Y/N chuckled and angled her face to nuzzle into him. “Cookies. To brighten up the mood. Want some?”

She felt his curls tickle her cheek as he shook his head with a huff. Arthur’s hands trailed along her stomach to settle on her hips before he pressed her into the counter, his hips pushing into her.

Y/N gasped as she felt his hardened length against her backside and, without much control over her actions, she felt herself push back against him, whimpers on her lips as she felt that familiar throbbing in between her thighs.

Arthur rubbed himself against her, breathy moans on his lips and Y/N swore she could’ve come from his throaty gasps alone. 

The measuring cup clattered into the mixing bowl as she let go to hold on to the counter-top and push back with renewed fervor into him.

“Fuck, Arthur.”

He grunted in her ear before catching her earlobe with his teeth. Arthur brought his hands to rest on her backside, kneading the soft flesh in his hands. They were both comfortable enough with each other to where most of her time at home was spent in the least clothing possible. She’d never felt as grateful about it as she did now.

He gripped her hips and pulled her further into him, spreading her legs apart with nudges of his feet against hers.

Quicker than she thought was humanly possible, he pulled her underwear down, letting them pool around her feet. Y/N stepped out of them quickly and then pushed back into him, rubbing against his pajama bottoms in an effort to get him to hurry up.

Arthur cursed and she felt goosebumps on her skin at the sound of his broken moans. “Take your shirt off.”

Y/N twisted her arms behind her back, going to untie her apron before taking the shirt off.

With a gentle hold around her wrist, Arthur stopped her and she turned back to him in confusion. Silently, he tugged on the hem of her shirt and she understood what he wanted. With a grin, she nodded and slipped her t-shirt off, leaving her wearing her apron and nothing else.

Arthur yanked the waist band of his pants and lowered them just enough to free himself. With a firm grip around himself, he teased her entrance with the glistening tip of his cock, a hiss on his lips as he spread her wetness along her outer lips.

After a slew of whimpers and whines from her lips, Arthur aligned himself against her entrance, a swell of pride in his chest and he took a look at her body; flushed and trembling with excitement.

With his hands stop her shoulders, Arthur pushed her into him, a moan on his lips as his cock split her walls apart until he was buried to the hilt, snug and pulsing inside of her.

Hastily, Y/N shoved the bowl to the side with her arm and let her cheek rest against its previous spot. She took shuddering breaths, taking a moment to adjust to him inside of her, her toes curling as her walls clenched around him.

Finally, she rolled her hips and Arthur’s hands came to rest on her hips as he began moving her back into him. Y/N rolled her hips back, gyrating and rubbing against him, trying to feel him with even the smallest crevice within her.

Arthur cursed, his nostrils flaring as his hips snapped into her, quick and sharp and desperate to feel her warmth around him. Gingerly, he brought one of his hands from her hip to caress along her side and towards the small of her back. He let the rough pads of his fingers skim along her back, paving goose-flesh riddled trails along her spine. Y/N whimpered, her senses overwhelmed at the combination of his short and harsh thrusts and the gentleness of his touch.

One of his hands circled around to rest on her breast, tweaking and massaging it while his hips continued snapping into her flesh, the sound of skin on skin contact and her pleas echoing in the kitchen.

Y/N moved up to rest her palms against the cupboard above, giving her leverage to control her own thrusts better.

“Fuck, kitten. You feel so fucking good.”

Y/N turned back to him with a mischievous grin, clenching around him and smiling widely as he squeaked behind her. She laughed, thoroughly enjoying how vocal he was now compared to when they had started dating. Y/N had made it her personal mission to teach him that reacting and feeling around her was permitted, encouraged and appreciated. He didn’t have to hide himself around her, she already loved him so much that she knew there was nothing he could do to get her to stop doing so.

“Why are you like this?” He questioned and Y/N couldn’t help but laugh at the strain audible in his voice. She didn’t have to look behind her to know his dark brows were furrowed and his teeth were bared as he tried maintaining his composure. 

“Like what?” she mused innocently, another laugh bubbling on her lips as she _felt_ the roll of his eyes in response to her antics.

Arthur clicked his tongue and brought a hand down from her chest and towards her waist where he pinched at her skin until she was giggling and squirming under him.

His left hand joined him at her hips and he gripped her tightly, his right hand snaking around in search of her clit.

Y/N cursed as the rough pad of his thumb expertly circled it and she knew there was no way she was lasting longer than him if he kept it up. She angled her neck to look back at him and her breath caught in her throat the sight. The light from the window made it seem as if he was glowing as he thrust into her. His eyes met hers and she could make out the slight curl of his lips as he smirked at her and snapped his hips into her harshly. His index and middle finger traced invisible circles around her engorged bud and Y/N whimpered as her hips undulated around him, trying to stop the tremors in her legs.

“What’s wrong love? Are you gonna come?”

Y/N huffed at the laughter in his voice, her mouth opening and shutting like a fish out of water as she tried to offer up a decent response. She couldn’t. “ _Fuck_. _You_.”

“Yeah. That’s what you’re doing.”

Sensing that she was about to open her mouth again, Arthur upped his speed. His fingers drew tight circles around her and his hips thrust into her as he completely ignored the sweat threatening to get into his eyes.

Y/N gripped the counter tightly, so much so that her knuckles turned a shade lighter from the force she was using and with no control of her body, she felt herself clench and pulse around him. A wave of energy comparable to the sun burning above them washed over her and for a moment, she was unable to hear anything, not the cars or sirens outside of her window. In that moment, it was just the deafening buzzing in her ears as Arthur continued thrusting into her, searching for his own release as her sensitive walls fluttered around him. 

Not long after, she felt his warm release within her and with a curse, she pressed her forehead down on the countertop, a sound reminiscent to sob on her lips as she felt that overwhelming warmth engulf her once more, starting from her belly and spreading to her toes and the crown of her head. 

Arthur bent forward, his body molding over hers, his throaty grunts in her ear as he came down from his high with shallow, barely-there thrusts. Y/N couldn’t help but shiver under him and she angled her chin towards him, in search of his lips. 

He laughed and nuzzled into her, his lips skimming the side of her neck. “I love you.”

Y/N hummed with a smile. “I love you too. Even if you’re a little shit.”

He scoffed and brought a hand to pinch her side again, both of them groaning in unison as she moved with his softening length still within her.

After a few seconds of catching their breaths, Arthur pressed his lips against her spine before puling away from her. He gently grasped her hips and turned her to face him.

He chuckled at the tired look on her face before leaning over to press his lips on to hers. A grin formed on his lips as she eagerly kissed him back, little sighs on her lips while her eyes fluttered shut. 

He pulled away first, warmth blossoming within his chest as Y/N’s body sagged against his and he wrapped one arm around her to support her while the other reached behind her to dip a finger into the cookie dough.

Arthur brought the finger to his lips, licking up the dough with an innocent look on his face. “Want me to finish them?” He asked, his words muffled around his finger.

Y/N groaned, took his hand and tucked the bowl with the batter in her other arm before pulling him towards the bedroom. “Fuck the goddamn cookies. I just got an idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> Work transferred from old tumblr account, ithinkimawriter. Kudos and comments welcome.


End file.
